blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 91
is the 91st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Ladros laughs and asks Mars what he is doing. Mars responds by asking why Ladros is killing all the innocent people, since their objective is the Witch Queen. Ladros points out that Mars is defending fugitives from their kingdom and that if Mars lets them go, then he will be a fugitive too. Mars says that Ladros is right about that. Ecstatic for an excuse to kill Mars, Ladros releases his mana and declares his long-held hatred for Mars. Mariella appears behind Ladros and says not to kill someone's teacher like an afterthought. She attacks with several blades of ice, but Ladros easily absorbs that spell, saying that such a weak spell was not enough, and prepares to fire back. However, Mars knocks him away with a large crystal. Ladros absorbs the magic and fires off several lasers. Mars uses his magic to help himself, Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, and Mariella dodge the spell, and then uses Phoenix Feathers Robe to heal the other three. Fanzell asks why Mars is healing them since they are fugitives, to which Mars responds that he is on their side and that they will first have to deal with Ladros before they can catch up. Fanzell then asks how to get pass Ladros' ability. Mars suggests two ways: feed Ladros more mana then he can handle, for which they would need Spirit Magic or the Witch Queen's power, or use Anti Magic. Fanzell tells Mars that they will have to head to the other side of the forest to try out those theories, and Mars says that they will go with that. Ladros asks what they are talking about and also says that no matter what they do his ability will easily overcome it. Mars and Fanzell close the distance between them and Ladros and attack with enough force to sent Ladros flying. At the other side of the forest Fana is surrounded, and Asta tells her to surrender without resisting and that her friends and family will be sad if she keeps up this nonsense, which infuriates Fana, who tells him not to talk about her friends and family and releases her mana. Asta and Finral Roulacase are surprised by how much power she still has left. Mars and Fanzell arrive at their location, and Fanzell thinks about how much power Salamander has while Mars notices its power. Ladros is chasing after Mars and Fanzell and tells them that running is not going to help them. Fanzell calls out to Asta, who notices them and asks why Mars is with him, and Fana takes the chance to attack Asta. Fanzell remembers what Asta told him about his sword and tells Asta to hit the attack towards him. Asta reflects the attack towards Fanzell, who uses his magic to direct the attack to Ladros. As he is hit by the spell, Ladros realizes that it is too powerful. Fights *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation